


Love, Lust, Temptation and Sin

by wicked_writings



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Lots of It, Incest, Intersex!Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Squirting, Underage Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is a big brother for, than to lend a hand when necessary??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Lust, Temptation and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god. What is this. Not exactly the best thing I've ever written, but that's probably not the point here... Dirtiest thing I written, YES. I'm off to have a shower and scrub myself down with disinfectant.

It was freezing out, chilling Thor to his very bones as he trudged through the snow on his way home from school. His coat was soaked through and he'd lost his hat between the 3rd and 4th period, and his gloves were nearly worn through. He thought about digging a snow cave and crawling in it to die.

He made it home without catching frostbite, although it was a close call. Inside it was warm, the heaters on full blast. He shed his coat and soaked trousers and was in the shower in less than a minute. The hot water drove the chill out of skin and soothed his muscles, and he stayed under the stream for longer than he should have. 

The house seemed empty; his parents were still at work and would be for a while yet, though Loki was home somewhere, having pulled a sickie earlier that morning. Thor had been angry at him then, and then angry at himself later that day, when he was soaking wet and freezing. Loki had always been the clever one. 

Thor dressed quickly, and thought about getting dinner on. He knocked on Loki's door to ask what he wanted, but the room was empty. Thor hoped to god Loki hadn't left the house, because that would mean he would have to track him down before their parents got home, and he did not want to go back outside to freeze his balls off again. 

Thor growled. He stomped around the rest of the rooms, but Loki was nowhere to be seen. He was steeling himself in preparation for tackling the weather again when he heard a noise from the basement. It was either Loki or a burglar, and as neither took surprise very kindly Thor made his way quietly and carefully down the stairs. 

Many years ago, his father had knocked up a few walls in the massive basement space, but had never gotten around to finishing it. The end result was a bunch of random rooms, some of them missing doors. The first was the largest, and a rec room of sorts, complete with pool table and broken jukebox. Thor made his way through the others – the second, a spare bedroom, the third, a storage space for things that no-one wanted to throw out. 

He pushed open the door to the fourth room quietly, and stepped through. Loki was here alright, but Thor wasn't quite prepared for what he found. 

Loki was naked, his black hair flat with damp, body shining with sweat. He lay on a couch, towel underneath him, hands working furiously between his legs. Thor had been so quiet he hadn't managed to disturb him. 

Rather than being a sight that should have sent Thor back upstairs in a hurry, he found himself stuck to the spot. And when Loki opened his eyes and saw him standing there, not even the utter horror that passed over his brother's face could make him move. 

Loki sat up suddenly, face flushed, and scrambled for a blanket to pull over himself. He was like a startled deer, and Thor felt the sudden need to reassure him. 

“I... Loki, it's ok. I'm sorry, I should have knocked.” 

“'Should have?'” Loki squealed, and still Thor couldn't make himself move. 

“Why are you down here?” he asked, although he wasn't sure why he needed to know. 

“So no-one would see me, you idiot!” Loki said, and Thor could see a thin film of tears covering his eyes. 

“Oh Loki...” 

Thor closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the couch behind Loki, pulling him up into a hug. 

“Thor... what are you doing?” Loki asked against his collarbone. 

“I'm sorry!” 

“You could have just turned around and left!” Loki pointed out when Thor let him go. 

Yes. He should have, Thor thought to himself; quite frankly, it was a bit rude to stay when his brother clearly needed a bit of 'alone time'. He could leave now, and Loki could get back to... whatever he was doing. 

He didn't. He sat there, Loki still leaning against his chest, and something stirred inside him, further down than he thought possible. Loki was warm and close, his black hair tickling his chin, skin pale and sticky. He realised, with a start, that he didn't want to let go. 

“You want to keep going?” he asked, though it wasn't in jest. 

“Yes,” Loki whispered, after a moment. 

Thor swallowed as the image of what he saw when he walked in the room flashed in his mind's eye. He paused for a moment, then leaped. 

“Can I stay?” he asked quietly, heart pounding in his ears. 

Loki jerked in his arms, and Thor, in reflex, gripped tighter. 

“Why?” Loki asked, almost breathless with confusion. 

“Because I want to see,” Thor said honestly. They'd grown up with Loki being different, though when they were very little Loki wasn't different at all, he was just Loki. It wasn't until school and changing rooms and boys' lines and girls' lines that he became aware just how different Loki was. There had always been curiousity on his part; the usual curiousity of a young child, then curiosity as to why Loki had to “become” a boy, then curiosity in his teenage years as to how everything “worked”. 

Loki was quiet. Thor took that was a good thing; at least he hadn't been horrified and kicked him out of the room straight away. 

“Just watch,” Thor whispered in his ear, and he saw Loki screw his eyes shut. 

“Ok,” Loki murmured. “Just watch”. 

It felt like something inside of him gave way. Thor smiled, and kissed Loki's hair, before standing up and letting Loki lay back down again. He watched as Loki spread his legs, and let his eyes drift down between his legs. Thor felt all the air leave his body. 

Loki was hairless; though whether he shaved or that was just how he was, Thor wasn't sure. His cock, a little smaller than Thor's own, was hard and leaking against his stomach, the head white with precum. Loki had no balls, like Thor did – he once overheard an adult talking about “internal testicles” or something like that – instead there was a small, smooth expanse of skin and then Loki opened, his slit wet and glistening, lips spread. Thor could see his clit, hard and swollen, and his hole, open and damp. 

As he watched, Loki slid a hand down between his legs and circled his clit with a finger, teeth biting down hard on his lips. His other snaked down to press two fingers into his hole, and Thor felt his jeans become almost unbearably tight. Loki worked his fingers in and out as he moaned, back arching off the couch. He added another finger as he pressed against his clit, cock jerking as he fucked himself, whining with every thrust. 

“Shit,” Thor said, and palmed the bulge in his jeans. 

He couldn't tear himself away though, and as he watched Loki's movements became erratic, his legs trembling. Curses tumbled from Loki's lips as his hips began to snap upwards, fingers buried as deep as they could. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckfuckfuckfuck....” Then Loki's moans trailed off and his hips bucked and he was shuddering all over, but all Thor could see was the bursts of clear liquid that spurted out from around Loki's fingers over and over as Loki whined through his orgasm. The towel was soaked beneath him, his thighs shining with slick. 

“Oh god,” Thor said, and thought he was going to faint. 

Loki had practically collapsed back against the sofa, chest heaving, eyes closed. His body was still trembling though, and every now and again another, small, rush of liquid would trickle out from his slit. 

Thor let him be for a little while, and feeling like he was going to damage something if he didn't ease the pressure in his jeans, unzipped himself and pulled out his erection. He palmed himself gently as he looked at Loki, legs still obscenely spread. It was so wrong, it was so fucking wrong, but Thor couldn't stop himself if he tried. 

Loki sat back up after a few minutes and watched Thor with dark eyes under lowered eyelashes. It was as if he knew exactly what he did to his brother, body displayed as he was. 

Thor spat in his palm and fisted himself, trying his hardest to make it last, but Loki... Just to make it harder for him, Loki began to finger himself again, just gently, making little dribbles of wetness slide out from him. 

“God... Loki...” Thor groaned, and his little brother just smirked. 

Thor didn't know where he got it from, but suddenly, there in Loki's other hand, was a flesh-colored dildo. As if he was in a dream, he watched as Loki slid it into himself, moaning as he did. He pressed the dildo in with one hand and gripped his erection with the other, and set a slow but thorough pace. Thor watched, trancelike, as the thick dildo breached him over and over again, Loki's pink lips opening up to take it in so easily. 

It was more than Thor could take and he spilled over his hand, cum staining his t-shirt. He shuddered though his orgasm, imagining Loki's wet heat around him, gripping him. Loki watched him, tongue running over his lips, and Thor wanted so badly to be closer. 

“Jesus, Loki,” he panted, his entire body thrumming with desire and the after-effects of his orgasm. 

Loki smiled, and then he was beckoning Thor closer, and nothing, not the threat of parents or the law or social norms could stop Thor shedding his shirt and jeans and moving to stand between his brother's legs. 

He ran his hands up the inside of Loki's silky thighs and felt him shudder beneath him. He leant forward and kissed him softly, tasting sweat and something heady and dark, and it was delicious. They both watched as he eased the dildo out of Loki, throwing it onto the sofa. He lowered himself to kneel, and almost without thinking bent forward to lick his way up Loki's slit. 

One hand gripped Loki's erection, and the other played with Loki's hole, pushing into a little ways with a finger but never fully. It was wet, unbelievably wet, and Loki tasted of sweet and tart both at once. He sucked at Loki's clit, gratified by the sudden cry and tightening of Loki's legs and hole around him. 

“Oh god Thor Thor Thor... don't stop... oh fuck!” Loki keened, and Thor felt his cock heavy and hard again between his legs. 

He slid two fingers into Loki's hole and pushed deep, raising a moan, and he thrust them in and out, feeling the soft, slick wall around them. 

“Wait...” Loki whispered, and Thor sat up, stilling his movements. Surely Loki didn't want to stop _now?_ His brother gripped his hand, and shifted his fingers until they were curved. “Keep them like that, face them upwards,” Loki said, panting, and laid back against the couch. 

Thor did as he was told and felt a difference in the shape of the walls, but he didn't have time to think on it because Loki was suddenly crying out, his body trembling again. Then he felt it, warm, slippery fluid gushing over his hand, and he looked down to see it running over his skin. He kept going, didn't stop, and then Loki was over the edge, body tight and spasming around his fingers. 

He watched Loki cum, never ceasing his movements, and felt the liquid squirt over his hand. 

Loki didn't collapse after his orgasm this time, just reached down to pull Thor's fingers out and tug him up to standing. Thor kissed him harshly and then Loki's hand was on his hard cock, guiding him to his hole, and Thor tilted his hips just so and watched as he slid inside his brother. 

It was tight, despite both he and Loki's attentions, and it was _wet_ , and so soft. He was different from the others, Loki, not as fleshy as Jane or Tasha had been, and he seemed to be more in tune with his body, knowing just how he needed to be touched. Thor rocked into him, driving deep and hard, and Loki's hands slid up around his shoulders to pull him closer. 

They kissed, and fucked, and as Loki moaned into his mouth Thor reached down to grip his erection. He fisted him in time to his thrusts, and Loki lost it beneath him, screaming out his pleasure as Thor drove into him over and over again. 

Thor could stay there forever, feeling like that, but he knew he couldn't last and then he was coming, pouring himself into Loki, who was shuddering and mewling underneath him and then there was a sticky wetness on his stomach. 

They collapsed on the couch, Thor still deep inside Loki, their arms around each other. Loki buried his head into Thor's chest, panting for breath. All Thor could do was stroke his hair and press kisses to his forehead, and think, _we shouldn't fall asleep_ right before they both did just that, wrapped up in each other. 

* 

Thor started to take an awful lot of sick days after that. If anyone looked closely at the school records, they would be able to see they corresponded almost exactly with the sick days taken by his younger brother. 

_Sick days,_ Thor thought, _were the best days of them all._

* 


End file.
